Drawn to Thy Witch
by Nicole R J
Summary: A story following two teens in their escape from their lives. First friendship is formed than love. Crossover with Charmed. Please read, I'm new to fanfic but not writting. Chapter five posted.
1. Chapter One

Hello There. I'm new to posting stories but I do have a number of fan fictions written and saved to my computer. I thought I might as well start off with one of my favoured pairings. I also have a number of Harry Potter/Remus Lupin werewolf stories and a SS/HG pairing. Others I have are some WR/SS pairings and CC/AD pairings. Lots more are in construction.

This starts in a first person point of view and will continue every few chapters in this manner. I've also written most rest of it in the third person.

Also if you'd like to chat about stories or help with beta-ing, my e-mail and msn messenger is pastlingers I'd love to chat.

Chapter 1:

I wanted to hurt her. Hurt her like she hurt me. Tie a rope around her throat and hurdle her over a cliff. I'd leave her hanging there, too. Not the most graceful death. She would surely not approve if she had a say. Hmm…maybe I'd do better with less…drastic measures. No matter how much she may deserve it.

I leave tomorrow. I'm not going to tell anyone. They'll either see me out with smiling faces or beg me to stay. I'm not quite sure which would be worse…it'd just be a distraction anyway. I'll be better off once I'm away from this hellhole. I won't have to think of any of them anymore.

I think a part of me wants them to care. Wants them to beg. That's why I'm leaving. They've weakened me. Weakened me to a point where I _do_ care about them. About their opinions of me. It's a horrible feeling. Like a part of me wants to beg _them._ Beg them to give a shit. It won't matter though. Not anymore.

I've found myself a companion. A companion for this search for belonging. I was looking through _his_ phonebook and found a number. I called it and was met by the most beautiful sounding girl. We talked for hours. I've since come to know her as Dawn. It's quite ironic that my father holds the number of such an angel with the same name as the thing he despises most. We're good friends now. It's been months that we've been corresponding. I've never met her in person, though. That's okay. I don't need to meet her to know that she's an angel. I used to feel so strongly about her. I thought I had fallen in love. Since then we've come to be the closest of friends…and I think that's all I want. I've never had a real friend. Someone who won't share your secrets. She's so nice.

She wants to come with me. That amazes me the most. I told her I was leaving and she begged me to bring her. She said it was because she didn't want me to get killed. I don't believe her. I know there's more to it than that. It doesn't matter, though. If she wants to start over as well, who am I to disagree? I believe that would make me a hypocrite.

I drive down to her town to pick her up in the morning. Now I have to pack. I can't believe that tomorrow I finally meet the person who helped me make sense of life. Though she's denied it many times over, she _is_ an angel. My guardian angel.

…………

I can't believe it! Tomorrow! He comes tomorrow! I meet him _tomorrow_. I meet the person who helped me through this…this time of perpetual darkness.

Perpetual? I've been hanging around Willow too much. In fact, I've been hanging around them _all _too much. I feel like they expect me to be this…understanding little…sideliner. I'm not strong to them! They all have all this power and I'm just this little…pest. I know I am. I've seen the way Buffy looks at me. Like I'm this big chore…another mess to clean or demon to kill.

It doesn't matter now, though. I'm going to go with Connor. He's not going to treat me like a pest. He'll treat me like an equal. I know I can trust him. Trust his word. He's so nice to me. Not like any of _them_. They've long since become bored of me. I'm nothing anymore. That's why I'm going with Connor. I want to be _something_ again. _Anything_. I think Connor can help me with that.

He's called me he's guardian angel. That's not true. If anything, he's _my_ guardian angel. Everything he's helped me with over the last few months…I wouldn't be surprised. Maybe…are we each other's guardian angels, in a sense? We've helped each other conquer our inner demons.

What a phase for me to use, huh? Inner demons? It's the outer ones you'd think I'd have more trouble with. Not a chance. I couldn't possibly be that lucky. You know you've lost it when you _want_ to be ambushed by demons. I think I _have_ lost it.

I hope morning comes soon. The sooner Connor gets me and we leave this town the better. I don't think I can stand to hear that bitch of a sister mutter my name one more time.

I wish the sun would rise already…

………

Well it's short but I'll update soon. It's my knowledge that reviews are good so if you would I'd love to hear what you think I could do to improve it or if you like it this way.


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you to my only reviewer, Annie. I appreciate the…kindly put demand. Lol.

Chapter two:

Dawn Summer woke to the warm sun basking her entire body in its blanket of heat. The entirety of the things from her room that she'd need was stuffed into an oversized duffel bag. The only things still littering her tabletops were the last minutes things. A hairbrush, curling iron, make-up, elastics, and a neatly ironed outfit she had set aside for today the night before.

Connor would be arriving shortly after nine and it was seven forty-five at the moment. That gave her enough time to shower and get ready before he got there. She would stick to her bedroom as much as possible. No need wasting precious minutes with any other of the house's occupants. She wouldn't have enough time to entertain them with her fake visage of a teen that was completely happy with life and not marred with the scars of her family's out falling.

"Towels…" Dawn muttered as she rummaged about her room. The things she couldn't fit into her duffel bag were many. An assortment clothes and stuffed toys littered the floor. Finding a red towel, Dawn set out for the bathroom.

After a short shower she walked back to her room and dried her hair. Curling the sugar brown strands into small ringlets she proceed in sweeping it all into a tight ponytail allowing the ringlets to hang gracefully over her upper back. After that she did her make-up, making sure not to apply too much. A light dust of sea green eye shadow and a thick coat of mascara mixed with the lightest amount of eyeliner to bring out her blue eyes. She then proceed in adding the slightest of blush and an assortment of different lip glosses, the most prominent leaving her lush lips a flattering red colour.

Packing away each of the items she used to prefect her image in the mirror, Dawn picked up the outfit she chose to wear that day. Allowing the red towel to slip from her body, she pulled on a black, pleated mini-skirt followed by an attractive, white v-neck t-shirt decorated with many different hard rock band names. It was a present from Tara a while back. Allowing the shirt to partly show her black bra underneath, she did a last touch up on her lips and looked at her watch. It was five to nine. She finished getting ready by putting on many chains each holding a charm meaningful to her, mostly crosses. She looked her self over one last time and ran to the window. Picking up her duffel bag, she slipped out the open window.

…………

Connor woke up at eight fifteen. After quickly checking over what he had packed he got dressed, having had a shower the previous night. He pulled on a grey t-shirt and faded jeans. Pulling a hairbrush through his somewhat long, brown hair, not reaching his shoulders as of yet, he ran out the door sure to remember his things packed away neatly in a duffel bag.

Reaching the car he had acquired weeks before he threw his bag into the back seat and set out for Sunnydale. With the car being the sleek, black convertible it was the drive was more than enjoyable. Making sure to leave the passenger's seat, reserved for Dawn, clear he listened to an assortment of his favourite rock bands. Since he's return to his home dimension, Connor was more drawn to the depressing, angsty music and rock anthems.

Passing a sign labelling 'Welcome to Sunnydale' he proceed in pulling out a map of the town and directions Dawn gave him to her house. It was fifteen minutes until he reached a street labelled 'Revello Drive'. A quick look at the car's clock told him it was ten after nine. He slowly drove down the street, checking each house number. Finally, about half way in, he reached his destination. Sixteen thirty, Revello Drive.

…………

Dawn sighed as she looked up at the house she called home for six years. On the exterior it looked like this happy, safe-haven. Dawn knew it was far from it. All the horrible things she had experienced within those walls…Dawn shook the memories away.

"Time to put the past behind me," she muttered under her breath. With a big sigh she turned back toward the street. She could hear a car slowly driving down the street. Within moments the car came into view. A black convertible steadily drove to the curb before her house. A boy, only maybe a year or two older than Dawn herself sat behind the wheel.

"Dawn?" He asked hopefully. Dawn felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. He was cute. Really cute.

"Yeah," she responded. Picking up her bag, she walked up to the car. "Connor, I presume?" Her voice was light and playful.

He smiled back. "That'd be me."

Dawn chuckled and threw her bag into the backseat, alongside Connor's. Jumping over the passenger's side she smiled yet again. "Take me away from this hellhole."

Connor looked back to the seemingly happy home and shrugged. "What ever you say sunrise."

Dawn smiled at the dopey nickname her friend had created what seemed like so long ago. It didn't seem that sappy now that she heard it come from his lips in person. The thing about that thought that seemed to scare her most was how damn right it felt.

…….

Okay, this is the second chapter. I hope whoever reads this likes.


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you Faerie Writer for the review. And yes this is crossed over with Charmed. I'm just really slow and often drag things out. :S Anyhow, thanks for the review again :D

Alrighty. Chapter three. Enjoy.

(P.S. Do I need a beta? Is my grammar bad? Tell me please.)

Chapter Three:

She's so pretty. And easy to talk to. We drove all through California towards Canada after leaving her hometown. We talked about things we never even touched on when we talked before. I think there're some things that need to be said in person. The phone may be a convenient means of communication, but it's not the same as looking at someone to see what he or she felt about what you said. For all I know, she could have been laughing as I told her about my life.

I would never think her to be someone like that, though. She's kind and…well, frankly…fragile. I held her as best I could while driving when she told me about her mother's death. And about the key. She told me she never told anyone about that before. I know it took a lot for her to share those things so I did what was right. I shared my deepest, darkest fears and stories. I told her about Quor'toth and my childhood. Cordy and what she did. How angry I was. How that was why I needed to leave.

I also told her what little I knew about Darla. There's something to discuss. Dawn told me all about my mother's life, death, life…to some extent, death yet again, life as a human once more, and what little she knew from some girl named Willow's conversations with Cordy about my mother's heroic sacrifice for me.

That was something my father seemed to leave out. My mother dying so I could live. I see her in such a new light now. I thought she was nothing more than a monster when I was born. My father even went as far as to tell me my mother tried to kill me after birth and _that_ was why _he_ had to stake her. I'm glad Dawn set me straight. It just shows me how much of a cruel bastard my father really is.

…………

Dawn sipped a coke as she wandered around the gas station parking lot. Her sugar brown hair fell in waves around her face as her blue eyes searched the open area and fell upon Connor. He stood next to their car pumping gas into the tank. A pair of black sunglasses rested on the top of his head and his red t-shirt hung loosely from his shoulders. His shaggy, brown hair was tucked behind his ears and from the look on his face Dawn could tell he was dying of heat.

Dawn was in a similar predicament. The coke wasn't helping much. She only succeeded in dirtying the straw with her dark maroon lipstick. Her loose, blue tank top clung to her skin, sticking to it by the buckets of sweat that poured from her. The black, leather mini skirt she wore defiantly didn't help. Neither did her knee high, matching boots.

"Dawn!" The girl turned around, back in the direction Connor was. He stood there motioning for her to come. He already went in and paid for the gas and while in there bought enough Popsicles and bottled water to feed an army…if armies lived off Popsicles and water, that is.

She smiled at Connor's obvious over heatedness. He smiled back as she slid into the passenger's side and grabbed a chocolate Popsicle. Ripping away the wrapper she hungrily stuffed her face. Connor looked at her and laughed. She couldn't help it, she laughed with him.

"Hungry?" Connor mocked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawn could only nod, stifling a giggle. After swallowing most of the offending substance, Dawn sighed at the feeling of the wind sweeping through her hair. "I love this," she moaned.

"What?" Connor asked curiously, chancing a glance at her.

"The wind in my hair, the past behind me. Life in general ever since you saved me." She said honestly.

"Me?" Connor asked. "Saved you? I defiantly think it was the other way around."

Dawn smiled, knowing better than to argue with Connor. "Thank you, all the same."

Connor didn't respond, but smiled. Dawn loved that smile. It had been two months since the pair took off. Glendale passed quickly, neither especially interested in the city. After that they continued through California, stopping to stay the night in a city or town ever now and then. Now they were close to arriving in San Francisco. That was their goal, to leave America all together. Canada seemed the better choice between Mexico.

"Should we stop somewhere for the night?" Dawn asked watching the sun set beyond the horizon.

Connor examined the map before replying. "We can probably get away with driving for a couple more hours. Redwood City's coming up soon, we can stop there for the night. When we wake up we can head for San Francisco."

Dawn nodded, unwrapping another Popsicle. "Next stop, town of freaky hicks."

Connor chuckled. "I'm sure it is. All the Texans _must_ like Redwood City. How the hell did you get that?"

"Right," Dawn said. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me when we get there?" Connor nodded and watched as Dawn closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

………

Okay. I know it's been slow so far but San Francisco is upcoming. If the chapters are too short tell me because I don't have this story in chapters and I'm only breaking them down for the benefit of it not being one long chapter too hard to read. Bye all.

(By the by, I've been thinking about bringing in some other characters. Maybe mix the powers with the Elders. Bring in Doyle or Tara. Or Faith. I've always liked her but I don't know how to add her in. It's been so long since I wrote this that I'd just love to spice it up with a new character. Any suggestions on how to bring someone in?)


	4. Chapter Four

Drawn to Thy Witch

Anna: First off, thanks for the review. Second, don't worry I take no offence. The reason I'm writing Angel and Buffy as bad through Dawn and Connor is, well in season six (when this is set for BTVS) Dawn had some serious problems. She was sort of a kleptomaniac and ungrateful. I imagine the way she sees things is Buffy had to save her just because she was an innocent and that no one really cares about her. Remember, this is a time where Buffy was barely around because she and someone (Spike) were busy with other things. As for Connor and Angel Connor doesn't like his father much so he'll take anything the wrong way, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for the review and I'll try to let up on the stars. :D

Katie: Thanks so much for the review. I love getting reviews.

Faerie Writer: Longer chapters, eh? I could try that:D I like your idea with the phone bills and teaming up. It's cool. Also a good way to bring Faith in. Fantastic. Thanks a billion. Also, as for your review to my other story I'd love to co-write something. I'm sure that you're such a good writer. It would be fun. If you'd still like to (co-write something) contact me whether through reviews or e-mail (pastlingers ). So, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like.

Okay, this is reaching a little into Charmed and will completely be part of it within the next chapter. Also, I know I'm a little lame with the way I bring the universes together (bare with me.) One more thing, I played around with their ages and made Connor older (It's more fun.)

Chapter four:

Redwood passed quickly and soon enough, both kids found themselves wandering round downtown San Francisco at night in search of temporary jobs. Though Connor was now nineteen and hardly a kid, Dawn was only a little ways away from sweet sixteen.

"You go that way," Dawn pointed down one side of the street. "And I'll go this way." The two split up, leaving Dawn to wander the darkened and busy city strip alone.

She admired the crowded streets of downtown San Francisco with a sense of wistfulness. She had to continuously tame her hair to point where she tied it back in a bun. The cold chill was foreign to the Southern Californian and she pulled her thin raincoat tight to her body, thanking whatever gods possessed her to finally wear jeans on the road trip.

Soon she came to a stop before a club called P3. A vibrant green sign sat peacefully on the club's window, unaffected by the strong wind. It read, 'looking for a bartender. No qualifications necessary. ' Dawn snatched the sign forcefully and folded it quickly looking at the seemingly popular club.

She got in with a quick and unnoticeable charm done to the bouncer and made her way to the bar through a sea of hot, sweaty bodies. A few grabby men touched her a little too personally and earned themselves shining black eyes. The commotions went unnoticed in the raving group.

Reaching her destination, she pulled a drunk from a bar stool and quickly took his place. She stopped to admire the band playing. It reminded her of the Dingoes. She allowed herself a moment to mourn the kind werewolf wandering the Earth.

She found the manager easily enough, the bartender more than happy to help after Dawn increased her bust line with the quick and painless tug of her skintight navy shirt. She walked up to the woman the bartender had called Piper Haliwell. Deciding to get right to the point she began.

"Listen. I'm young. Defiantly not even of age to get in here legally. I need a job. I saw this," Dawn held up the poster from outside. "And I want to work here." 

Piper looked at the young girl who had come out of nowhere sceptically. "How old are you?"

"Old enough," Dawn answered quickly.

Piper rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You obviously aren't. You just said you weren't old enough to even be in here, let alone work here."

"I need the money. Please," Dawn begged desperately. " This is the only place that doesn't required a high school education I could find on such short notice."

Piper decided to take sympathy on the young girl. Maybe it was because the way the girl talked like it seemed she really _did_ need the money and this wasn't just some childish ploy to get alcohol or the way her blue eyes sparkled with fire and determination.

"Fine," Piper sighed. " But no late shifts. You'll work from eight to twelve Monday through Thursday. The weekend is rush and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here during that. We get a lot of sickos in here around the weekend. It isn't because you're a child, I don't let _any _women work during those shifts."

Dawn's eyes lit up at Piper's words. "Really? I can work here?" She sounded surprised.

Piper smiled inwardly at the young girl's excitement. On the outside she was stern. "No alcohol. The minute I see any substance from behind that counter pass your lips I'll fire you faster than you can say underage."

"Understood." Dawn assured.

"What are your full name and your age?" Piper asked and off Dawn worried look, added, "I already hired you and I won't go back on my word. Name and age."

"Dawn Marie Summer and I'll be sixteen in three weeks." Dawn answered honestly.

"Alright," Piper sighed. "You're younger than I thought…but a promise is a promise. You start Monday."

"Thank you," Dawn said, hugging the older woman.

"Now go home and get some sleep," Piper said, shooing Dawn from the club, "You'll need it."

…………

"A late night café," Connor informed his companion. "Pay's not that good but we'll manage, you?"

"Dance club named P3. Manager's taking a chance on me and I don't feel very good about letting her down in any way," Dawn confessed.

"Good, that's the spirit." Connor praised. "Is she nice?"

"Very," Dawn said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate Connor offered her soon after they met up once more. Now they sat in a hotel room they shared, each on their assigned beds, though they had been pulled together so only a foot or two separated them.

"This is good, nice café, I take it?" Dawn questioned gesturing to her hot chocolate with her eyebrows. Connor nodded in response. "What time is it?" Dawn asked.

The boy leaned back and consulted a bedside alarm clock. "Four," Connor told her. "Never been up this early before."

"Technically, you're not getting up, you've stayed up." Dawn said with a smirk. "So you still haven't gotten up this early before"

"Un contraire, I said _been_ up. That can refer to either or." Connor informed with a smirk of his own.

Dawn hrmp-ed and informed Connor she was going to bed. He only laughed heartily and followed suit.

…

Okay, the next chapter should be a lot better (hopefully) Schools cancelled everywhere here (Halifax). It's so fun. Now I can catch up on my typing :D Bye all

Review please!!!


	5. Chapter Five

Drawn to thy Witch

Author's note:

Okay, my angry angry angry reviewers. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have a reason no matter how useless it is of me to explain it. I went away for the holiday and left my computer in the hands of a friend. I told him to update from the Word document I labelled 'please update this one'. Anyway, so I walked him through everything like four times…how to update, I mean. When I came back all my documents were gone and he had viruses running through it! I had to dig out all my written copies from a long forgotten binder in the back of my closet. I've been retyping everything (after I took the computer to the computer doctor) and finally I have a few basic chapters of DTTW that I need to flesh out. Unfortunately the original finished copy is lost…

Chapter five:

Monday came quickly and Dawn entered P3. Her sugar brown hair was swept back with a clip. Her outfit was in a fruitless attempt to appear older, a silky magenta corset and tight black pants. She started her first day of work serving drinks with high spirits after a short introduction by the bartender before her.

"So there you are," finished Devlin, the experienced Irish bartender. "It's pretty simple once you get the gist. Do ye want me to stay fer a while to oversee it all?"

Dawn thought about declining but she knew just as well as Devlin probably did that she'd need the assistance with a few things. "I'd really appreciate it. Thank you."

Devlin smiled and reached for a bottle. "Tis no problem, Darlin. I'm happy to help."

Dawn smiled and assisted him by laying out a glass on the bar. "So Devlin," Began Dawn. "What's your story?" She poured the glass full of amber liquid and handed it into the awaiting hands of a bar patron who staggered away back into the sea of thriving bodies.

Devlin chuckled lowly. "Ah, Darlin, are ye sure you wanna travel down that long path?"

Dawn allowed herself a small half smile. "I have time."

Devlin sighed. "Well, better prepare yourself for this tale. I'm from Ireland as if I hadn't already proved that."

Dawn snorted. "What brings you to America? Trying to make it big? If that's it I'd have to tell you this is the wrong city. You're looking for LA."

Devlin softly smiled, his rugged features smoothing out and pale green eyes softening. "Nah, the starlight's not fer me…I'm here on…business. It's complicated." He ran his long pale fingers through silky locks of ebony hair. "Yeah…too complicated to explain right now. I'm sure you'll be able to help me figure it out eventually. Why are you here, Dawn?"

She thought about the answer and all the simple lies she could use to explain herself but oddly found herself replying, "I ran away. From everything, I guess. I met this guy, the son of my sister's old boyfriend, over the phone one day and here we are, months later, escaping. I was thinking Canada but San Francisco is seeming pretty damn cool right now." She smiled and poured another drink, accepting the payment for the alcohol."

Devlin nodded. "You seem a little young, huh?"

"I'm sixteen," admitted Dawn. "How old are you?"

Devlin smiled mischievously. "Ten years older. Aren't year a little too young to be serving drinks?"

"Don't question it," commanded Dawn sternly. Devlin laughed.

The pair continued small talk for a few hours. Two hours to the end of Dawn's first shift at P3 a woman showed up with shorter glossy curls of auburn hair and stunning crystal blue eyes. "Devlin, are you going to be off any time soon?" She had a soft English accent. She looked upon the pair kindly.

"Adel, I'm gonna stick around here fer the end of Dawn's shift than we can pick up some coffee and drive down to that town." The girl nodded slightly and seated herself on a barstool.

She removed a pair of black leather gloves and furry hairpiece slash hat lightly wrapped around her hairline like a headband. She chose to keep her grey tweed coat done up and clutched to her body protectively. "A few hours then?"

"Yup," replied Devlin as he wiped the bar down with a washcloth.

"Righto," Adel as Devlin called her replied passively. They sat there surrounded by the noises of the club but Dawn found the silence between her and Devlin for the first time that night unbearable. Adel broke the silence. "Aren't you gonna perform the introduction, Dev?"

"Oh right," Devlin began, "Adel this is the new bartender Dawn Summers. She's from a place called Sunnydale down South of here. Dawn this is a friend of mine, Adelaide Sinclair. I call her Adel but she hates it. She's from Scotland."

Dawn replied automatically, "You don't sound like you're from Scotland."

Adelaide smiled and explained, "My father was from England and my mother was native to Austria actually. When they died in a tragic accident I was ten and sent to live with my Aunt Molly in Scotland. She moved there from London when she was twenty."

Dawn found the story sounding rehearsed but knew it was probably just because Adelaide had told it so frequently. "Wow, I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it, now could you? Thank you just the same." Dawn smiled and offered Adelaide a drink. The English woman accepted and conversation easily formed between he three strangers.

"Dawn," spoke Adelaide as the night drew to a dreary finish. "I'd like to take you out for lunch this afternoon."

Dawn smile widely and responded, "It sounds really fun. I'd love to."

Adelaide smiled in return and promised, "I'll ditch Devlin, the little bugger. It'll be just us girls." She smoothly put her gloves back on and clutched her purse close. She was the exact stereotype of a posh English woman.

"Great," concluded Dawn. "So…do you want to meet somewhere?"

Adelaide frowned. "Yes. There's this darling little café downtown." She quickly wrote out directions to the café and left. Dawn followed suit and once again thanked Piper for the job.

Back at the hotel she slept for a few hours until eleven and woke to Connor shaking her. "Dawn. Dawn, call for you." He nervously held out the hotel phone and sat back when she took it. All the while he watched her closely.

She put the receiver to her ear and inquired, "Hello?"

"Dawn?" The smooth posh accent made Dawn smile.

"Adelaide. You scared me. We're not used to calls here." Dawn smiled thankfully giving Connor the okay. He smiled weakly.

Adelaide laughed. "Well we'll have to change that won't we? Can we bump the lunch date up to twelve? Devlin is dreadfully tired so we're leaving for our little trip tonight."

"Sure," replied Dawn easily.

Adelaide breathed an audible sigh of relief. "See you soon then."

"Soon," agreed Dawn and they both hung up.


End file.
